riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Percy Jackson
}} Perseusz "Percy" Jackson - główny protagonista i narrator serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy", oraz jeden z głównych bohaterów serii "Olimpijscy Herosi". Syn Sally Jackson i Posejdona, greckiego boga mórz i oceanów. Uczestnik Obozu Herosów. Obecny chłopak Annabeth Chase. Ma przyrodniego brata - cyklopa Tysona. W niedługim czasie jego mama urodzi siostrę. Jest jednym z siedmiorga herosów z przepowiedni. Jego krew (po spotkaniu z ziemią) przebudziła Gaję. Biografia Ojciec i matka Percy urodził się 18 sierpnia (Ostatni Olimpijczyk). Był wychowywany tylko przez matkę — Sally Jackson. Kiedy Percy był dzieckiem, jego ojciec — Posejdon, opuścił jego i Sally, dla ich własnego dobra. Sally mówiła synowi, że jego ojciec wyruszył na podróż po oceanie i już nigdy nie wrócił. Chłopak poznał prawdę dopiero po dwunastym roku życia. Możliwe, że Posejdon kiedyś odwiedził syna, gdyż heros pamiętał jego ciepły uśmiech i złotą poświatę boga. Kiedy był on mały, jego matka wyszła za mąż za Gabe'a Ugliano, którego Percy szczerze nienawidził za brak szacunku do matki. Sally zrobiła to, aby chronić syna przed niebezpieczeństwami ze świata półbogów, gdyż odór Gabe'a Śmierdziela maskował zapach herosa. Dziwne zjawiska Kiedy Percy był w przedszkolu, do jego łóżeczka wtargnął wąż. Opiekunka tego nie zauważyła, ale gdy wróciła Sally, by odebrać dziecko, zastała go bawiącego się zwłokami gada, którego udusił gołymi rękami. W trzeciej klasie za chłopcem szedł pewien mężczyzna. Percy zgłosił to nauczycielom, a oni kazali tajemniczej postaci odejść. Mężczyzna poszedł sobie, pomrukując groźnie. Nikt nie wierzył chłopakowi, gdy przysięgał, że mężczyzna miał tylko jedno oko pośrodku czoła. W czwartej klasie pojechał na szkolną wycieczkę na zaplecze Akwarium, by oglądać rekiny. Percy przez przypadek nacisnął niewłaściwą dźwignię i cała klasa wpadła do basenu z rekinami. W klasie piątej był na szkolnej wycieczce na pole bitwy pod Saratogą i niechcący uruchomił armatę z czasów wojny o niepodległość. Pocisk trafił dokładnie w szkolny autobus, choć szczerze wypierał się, że on w niego nie celował. W szóstej klasie udał się on z kolegami do Metropolitan Muzeum. Tam wdał się w kłótnię z Nancy Bobofit. Wtedy nauczycielka matematyki Pani Dodds (Erynia) zaprowadziła Percy'ego do innej sali, by się z nim rozmówić i należycie go ukarać. Niestety zmieniła się w pomarszczoną wiedźmę i zaatakowała zdezorientowanego chłopaka, każąc mu oddać to. ''Wtedy przybył Pan Brunner i rzucił Percy'emu długopis (Anaklysmos), który zmienił się w miecz i chłopak zabił potwora. To wydarzenie otworzyło przed nim drzwi do świata mitologii. Charakter Percy jest urodzonym przywódcą, zdolnym do wielu poświęceń. Jest dosyć inteligentny, ale bywa tępy i, jak to ujęła Annabeth (która nazywa go Glonomóżdżkiem), nie dostrzega oczywistych rzeczy i jest ciężko myślący, np. że Annabeth coś do niego czuje. Ma sarkastyczne poczucie humoru (które niektórych nieco irytuje), to świetny kumpel, dużo żartuje, jest niesamowicie wierny i odważny. Dla przyjaciół zrobi wszystko — jego charakterystyczną cechą jest ogromna lojalność, która może wręcz być czasem wadą. Przed spełnieniem wielkiej przepowiedni, Atena powiedziała mu, że aby ocalić przyjaciela, pogrąży świat. Hera uważa, że jest „klejem” i, że to on trzyma wszystkich z siedmiorga razem, jednak wielu innych bogów uważa, że ta wierność kiedyś go pogrąży. Jednak ma potężną moc, co może go zgubić. W książce „Dom Hadesa”, gdy próbowała go zabić Achlys, stracił nad sobą kontrolę i sprawił, że potężna bogini uciekła jak małe dziecko. Odkrył wtedy, że ma większą moc, niż myślał i boi się, że kiedyś może stracić nad sobą panowanie i zrobić krzywdę przyjaciołom. W „Krwi Olimpu”, gdy się rozzłościł, wywołał małe zamieszanie — z wszystkich toalet buchnęła woda (Percy zrobił to nieumyślnie). Chłopak bardzo się boi, że zawiedzie przyjaciół. Ogarnia go lęk na randkach z Annabeth, ponieważ boi się, że powie coś głupiego i jego dziewczyna go zostawi. To dowodzi, jak bardzo przywiązuje się do przyjaciół. Annabeth stwierdziła, że Percy ma zdolność zdobywania świetnych przyjaciół. Wygląd W książkach Percy jest opisany jako bardzo przystojny młody człowiek, o czarnych włosach i oczach o kolorze zieleni oceanu (czasem opisywanych jako niebieskich). Carter Kane twierdzi, że oczy Percy'ego są nieco przerażające. Percy nie jest zadowolony ze swojego wyglądu: drażni go, że ma pryszcze, nieuczesane włosy oraz że jego zęby nie są idealnie równe. Właśnie dlatego tak łatwo wpadł w pułapkę Kirke w książce „Morze Potworów”. Mimo że książki zakładają, iż jest wysoki, nigdy nie zostało to do końca potwierdzone. Wiadomo tylko, że jest o cal niższy od Jasona. We włosach miał siwe pasmo — niemiłą pamiątkę po trzymaniu nieboskłonu w „Klątwie Tytana”, ale, jak stwierdziła Annabeth, zniknęło w „Znaku Ateny”. Mówi się, że Percy staje się tak przystojny, jak jego ojciec, Posejdon i chyba dlatego też Meduza chciała zamienić go w posąg, aby móc go wiecznie oglądać. Na początku serii Percy był kiepski w lekkoatletyce, jednak po treningach w Obozie Herosów stał się bardzo sprawny i umięśniony. Nie wie albo nie chce tego przyznać, ale spora liczba dziewczyn uważa, iż jest niezwykle przystojny. Nawet Hazel stwierdza, że „przypomina rzymskiego boga”. Tak samo uważa Kalipso, zapytana przez Percy'ego, czy jest w nim zakochana: „''Szkoda, że nie widzisz swojej twarzy. Jasne, że tak” Umiejętności *'ADHD '— jak większość półbogów Percy ma ADHD, co u ludzi jest chorobą, jednakże herosom w ten sposób objawiają się odruchy potrzebne podczas bitwy. *'Dysleksja '- dla ludzi negatywna cecha, jednak tak objawia się herosom "przestawienie mózgu" na grekę, nie angielski. *'Ograniczone '„'jasnowidzenie'”''' —''' '''podczas snu może oglądać sceny dziejące się w innym miejscu i czasie. Potrafi również "zająć miejsce" innej osoby we śnie. *Piętno Achillesa' — po kąpieli w rzece Styks Percy był odporny na ciosy, ponieważ jego skóra była jak ze stali. Zasada działa podobnie jak u Achillesa. Był wytrzymały i odporny na ataki, lecz posiadał słaby punkt - krzyż. Po przejściu Małego Tybru (w Nowym Rzymie) Percy utracił tę umiejętność. *'Łącze empatyczne —''' 'Grover utworzył je pomiędzy nim a Percy'm. *'Hydrokineza '— Percy może kontrolować wodę i narzucać jej swoją wolę - wykorzystuje prądy morskie, jest w stanie stworzyć nawet ponad stumetrową, potężną falę (Syn Neptuna). Gdy pływa w wodzie, jeśli tego chce jego ubrania nie mokną i może pod nią oddychać. Może nią również leczyć rany, jest odporny na jej ciśnienie i może do niej skakać z dużych wysokości nie raniąc się. *'Rozmawia z końmi i morskimi zwierzętami '''— Percy jako syn Posejdona potrafi rozmawiać z końmi, rybami i z ssakami morskimi takimi jak np. orka. thumb|Logan Lerman jako Percy *'''Orientacja na morzu — będąc np. na pokładzie statku Percy potrafi ustalić swoje dokładne położenie, długość i szerokość geograficzną. Relacje Z Annabeth Percy na początku miał mieszane uczucia co do Annabeth. Wydawało mu się, iż dziewczyna go nienawidzi (co w sumie było prawdą). Podczas pierwszej misji bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli, stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ale nawet wtedy Percy czuje się zażenowany, gdy ta łapie go za rękę. W ,,Morzu Potworów" wspomina, że nie potrafi złościć się na córkę Ateny, ponieważ zbyt wiele razem przeszli. W tej samej części Annabeth całuje Percy'ego w policzek. Gdy w ,,Klątwie Tytana" Annabeth zostaje porwana, Percy pragnie ją uratować. Nawet Afrodyta sama bogini miłości twierdzi, że dawno nie było tak tragicznego romansu, i trzyma za nich kciuki. Wymyka się nawet przez to z obozu, pragnąc ocalić dziewczynę i bardzo cieszy się, gdy córka Ateny jest znów wolna. W ,,Bitwie w Labiryncie" Annabeth po raz pierwszy go całuje. Gdy Percy trafił na wyspę Kalipso, ciągle wymawiał jej imię przez sen, co znaczy, że wiele dla niego znaczyła. Pod koniec ,,Bitwy w Labiryncie" syn Posejdona jest smutny, ponieważ Annabeth zaczyna go inaczej traktować - staje się zimna, jakby wyrosła między nimi jakaś ściana (dlatego, że Annabeth jest zazdrosna o jego przyjaźń z Rachel). W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" Percy zdaje sobie sprawę, ze Annabeth jest dla niego bardzo ważna. Gdy umiera Luke, on myśli tylko o tym, że jego przyjaciółka wciąż żyje. Pod koniec ,,Ostatniego Olimpijczyka" Annabeth całuje Percy'ego i zostają parą. Od tamtej pory bardzo się kochają. Gdy w ,,Synu Neptuna" Percy traci pamięć, pamięta tylko jedno imię - Annabeth, co jest kolejnym dowodem, jak bardzo ją kocha i kolejnym dowodem ,że Afrodyta nie może ściągnąć ręki z pulsu i cały czas im pomaga, (do czego sama później się przyznaje). Przez całą książkę żyje z nadzieją, że w końcu ją znajdzie. Gdy w końcu się spotykają, Percy'ego ogarnia radość. On zrobiłby dla swojej dziewczyny wszystko. Gdy spadają razem do Tartaru, zdają sobie sprawę, że są jakby jedną częścią. Z Groverem Percy poznał Grovera w szkole Yancy Academy. Zaprzyjaźnili się, Percy bronił przyjaciela przed szkolnymi osiłkami. Gdy wyszło na jaw, że Grover to satyr, Percy był trochę zdziwiony, ale później przywykł do widoku kozich nóg. Na ich pierwszej wyprawie bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli i Percy był smutny, że Grover udaje się na poszukiwania boga Pana. Gdy Grover jest w niebezpieczeństwie, Percy zawsze się o niego martwi i stara się go uratować. Zazwyczaj rozmawiają ze sobą o swoich problemach, choć Grover potrafi wyczuć emocje, więc i tak wie, co Percy czuje. Gdy na początku serii ,,Olimpijscy Herosi" Percy znika, można wywnioskować, Grover się o niego bardzo martwi. Z Sally Percy bardzo kocha swoją mamę. Gdy w "Złodzieju Pioruna" Hades porywa Sally Jackson, Percy'emu zależy tylko na tym, by ją uratować i nie myśli o innych rzeczach. Gdy Sally jest w pobliżu, syn Posejdona zapomina o swoich smutkach i zmartwieniach. Percy nie lubi, gdy mama się o niego martwi, dlatego zazwyczaj po misjach, gdy opowiada jej swoje przygody, stara się by opowieść brzmiała jak najmniej niebezpiecznie (co zwykle jest trudne). W serii ,,Olimpijscy Herosi" Percy bardzo tęskni za swoją mamą i brakuje mu jej. Z Paulem Percy bardzo lubi Paula. Na początku ich znajomości, chłopak żartuje sobie z jego nazwiska i przekręca je na ,,Popis". Syn Posejdona cieszy się, że jego mama jest z Paulem, ponieważ wtedy częściej chodziła uśmiechnięta. Percy mówi mężczyźnie o tym, że jest półkrwi, ale Paul tak naprawdę uwierzył mu dopiero w ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku". W ,,Krwi Olimpu" Percy wspomina, że mama i Paul są dla niego bardzo ważni. Nazywał go jak Posejdon Popisem ze względu na nazwisko Blofis. Z Tysonem Percy, gdy uczył się z Tysonem w szkole, często bronił go przed osiłkami (ogólnie był jego najlepszym kumplem). Gdy okazało się, że Tyson to cyklop, a na dodatek brat Percy'ego, wszyscy zaczęli się z nich śmiać. Percy czuł się zażenowany całą sytuacją i przy innych osobach wyrzekał się jakiejkolwiek więzi z bratem. Gdy on, Tyson i Annabeth wyruszyli na misję, Percy zaczął coraz bardziej lubić Tysona. Gdy wszyscy myśleli, że cyklop umarł, Percy zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo go lubił i jak Tyson był dla niego ważny. Gdy jednak okazało się, że cyklop wciąż żyje, Percy był przeszczęśliwy. Gdy wrócił do obozu, wszystkim herosom powiedział, że Tyson to jego mały braciszek. Od tamtej chwili Percy nie wstydzi się swojego brata i nie urywa ich więzi pomiędzy nim a Tysonem. Z Thalią Percy na początku znajomości z Thalią był bardzo zazdrosny o to, że wszyscy traktują ją jakby była od niego lepsza i ważniejsza, ponieważ jest córką Zeusa. Podczas zdobywania sztandaru Percy strasznie pokłócił się z Thalią i czuł, że zaczyna ją nienawidzić. Jednak na ich wspólnej wyprawie zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo lubi dziewczynę. Mimo, iż czasem jest dość wredna, to w rzeczywistości jest dobrą przyjaciółką. Gdy Thalia zostaje łowczynią, Percy jest tym zaskoczony. Thalia na oczach całej Rady Bogów przytula go i mówi mu, że jest strasznie dumna z ich przyjaźni. I od tamtego czasu naprawdę stają się przyjaciółmi. Przeżywają też razem kilka przygód. Gdy w bitwie na Manhattanie pojawia się Thalia, Percy bardzo się z tego cieszy. Gdy Percy zaginął, łowczynie pod wodzą Thalii szukały Percy'ego, co jest kolejnym dowodem, jak ta dwójka jest zżyta ze sobą. Z Luke'em Na początku znajomości Percy'ego z Luke'em Percy bardzo lubił syna Hermesa. Wydawało mu się, że chłopak wszystko potrafi, że jest niezwyciężony, a w dodatku był bardzo miły i wyluzowany. Percy nazywał się łajzą i dziwił się, że Luke chce z nim rozmawiać (ale bardzo się z tego cieszył). Gdy okazało się, że chłopak to zdrajca, syn Posejdona był na niego wściekły i nie zamierzał siedzieć bezczynnie, podczas gdy syn Hermesa knuł w ukryciu zagładę Olimpu. Gdy ponownie go spotkał w ,,Morzu potworów" oparł się uprzejmości Luke'a. W tej samej części wyzwał go na pojedynek. W ,,Klątwie Tytana", po porwaniu Annabeth, Percy po swoim śnie (pokazującym Luke'a i Annabeth) był na chłopaka coraz bardziej wściekły, że przez niego cierpi córka Ateny. Jednakże gdy zobaczył Luke'a takiego zmęczonego i bladego, niemalże znów zrobiło się Percy'emu go żal. Gdy Thalia zepchnęła go ze skały i wszyscy myśleli (oprócz Annabeth), że Luke umarł, Percy nie był w stanie tak po prostu patrzeć się na jego zwłoki (mimo iż ten chłopak zrobił wiele zła). Gdy w ,,Bitwie w Labiryncie" Luke staje się Żywicielem Kronosa, syn Posejdona jest mocno zszokowany i przerażony tym widokiem. Luke znowu pojawia się, gdy wyrzeka się Kronosa i sam się rani, by powstrzymać złego Króla Tytanów. Percy wtedy ponownie zaczyna szanować syna Hermesa, na jego łożu śmierci składa mu obietnicę - żeby wszystkie nieuznane dzieci nie były upchnięte do domku 11. Po śmierci Luke'a Castellana można zauważyć, że Percy odrobinę cieplej wspomina ich znajomość. Z Rachel Percy poznał Rachel parę sekund po tym, jak przez przypadek omal jej nie zabił. W ,,Bitwie w Labiryncie" zostają dobrymi przyjaciółmi, o co zazdrosna była Annabeth. Syn Posejdona bardzo lubił Rachel i czuł się winny, gdy wpakował ją w jakieś kłopoty. W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" jest wspomniane, że razem spędzili większość lata. Percy'emu Rachel wydawała się taka otwarta, piękna, mówiąca o swoich uczuciach, czuł się swobodnie w jej towarzystwie, w przeciwieństwie do towarzystwa Annabeth, gdzie musiał ciągle uważać na słowa. W tej samej części Rachel i Percy razem planują pojechać na wakacje na Karaiby (wraz z rodzicami Rachel), ale to nie wypaliło. Panna Dare całuje Percy'ego w ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku". Gdy ponownie pojawia się w tej części, podczas bitwy na Manhattanie, dziewczyna z nim ,,zrywa", co dla Percy'ego było żenujące, ponieważ tak naprawdę nigdy ze sobą nie chodzili. Dziewczyna tłumaczy się, że ciągnęło ją do niego, ponieważ to on pokazał jej świat bogów, pomógł zrozumieć, dlaczego widzi potwory. Rachel mówi, że ich losy się nie splatają. Gdy Rachel została nową wyrocznią, Percy bardzo się o nią martwił. Potem znów zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Z Jasonem Z Jasonem łączy Percy'ego zdrowa rywalizacja, przez prawie całą wspólną podróż, próbują ustalić który z nich jest silniejszy. Kiedy ich ciałami zawładnęły złe duchy, prawie się pozabijali, potrafią jednak świetnie współpracować, np. gdy wywoływali burzę w Forcie Sumpter, czy podczas walki z bliźniaczymi gigantami w Koloseum. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc lubią się nawzajem i lubią gasić Oktawiana. W "Krwi Olimpu" zaczynają się bardziej rozumieć i Jason przed Kymopoleją mówi, że Percy to jego przyjaciel. Z Frankiem Percy Jackson poznał Franka w "Synu Neptuna". Między nimi od razu stworzyła się nić zrozumienia. Frank powiedział Percy'emu o śmierci swojej matki, ten go zrozumiał - nie dopytywał się, nic z tych rzeczy. Na ich wspólnej wyprawie zaprzyjaźnili się, zaczęli darzyć się szacunkiem oraz zaufaniem na polu bitwy. Gdy chłopak dowiaduje się, że Frank jest dalekim potomkiem Posejdona, co czyni z nich daleką rodzinę, bardzo się ucieszył i był z tego dumny. Przez rozdziały ich przyjaźń wzmacniała się. Przez pewien czas syn Posejdona był trochę zazdrosny z powodu mocy Franka (Frank potrafi zmienić się w dowolne zwierzę), lecz to szybko minęło. Percy traktuje Franka jak swoją prawdziwą rodzinę. Frank bardzo przeżył znalezienie się Percy'ego w Tartarze. Syn boga morza z chęcią oddał mu swoje stanowisko pretora. Z Hazel Percy, gdy poznał Hazel, bardzo ją polubił. Opisywał ją jako otwartą i szczerą osobę. Był jej wdzięczny, że poręczyła się za niego. Natomiast był zły, że Oktawian szantażuje dziewczynę. Na wyprawie zaprzyjaźnili się, Hazel nawet pocałowała go w policzek (ale nie było w tym nic romantycznego). Chłopak nie traktował jej inaczej, gdy dowiedział się, że pochodzi z lat czterdziestych. Bardzo mu też na niej zależało (co można wywnioskować po tym, jak Leo opisał swoją rozmowę z Percy'm). Syn Posejdona cieszy się też, że Hazel zaczęła chodzić z Frankiem. Pod koniec "Syna Neptuna" traktuje tą dwójkę jak swoją prawdziwą rodzinę. Z Clarisse Percy, od kiedy Clarisse prawie wsadziła mu głowę do kibla w",Złodzieju Pioruna" zaczął ją nienawidzić. Gdy Clarisse go zaatakowała nad strumieniem i Percy złamał elektryczną włócznię Clarisse, ich sytuacja się nie polepszyła. Nie pomogło też to, że Clarisse zrobiła Percy'emu całun z napisem CIENIAS. Dopiero w "Morzu Potworów" trochę ja zrozumiał i zaczął szanować za odwagę, zastanawiając się, jakby on się czuł, gdyby ktoś mu "ukradł" misję. A w "Klątwie Tytana" wspomniał, że brakuje mu jej na obozie (kiedy była na misji). W "Bitwie w Labiryncie" Clarisse prosi go o przysługę, a on się zgadza. W "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" bardzo ja polubił (o czym nie zdaje sobie sprawy), jednak denerwowało go, że dziewczyna odmówiła pójścia na wojnę i cieszył się, gdy do nich dołączyła. W "Archiwum Herosów" wspomniał, że Clarisse to jego przyjaciółka, ale ostrzegł, że jak dziewczyna komuś o tym powie, wtedy ją zabije. Możliwe, że Clarisse tęskniła za Percy'm kiedy zaginął i cieszyła się z jego powrotu. Z Nico di Angelo Na początku Nico denerwował Percy 'ego. Wydawał mu się głupim, denerwującym dzieciakiem. Później, gdy zginęła siostra Nica, a on sam uciekł, Percy zaczął się o niego martwić. Miewał też sny w których widział, że syn Hadesa chce go zabić. Gdy się spotkali, chłopak obwiniał Percy'ego o śmierć siostry, zrozumiał jednak w końcu, że był to jej wybór. Pod koniec "Bitwy w Labiryncie" Nico zaproponował Percy'emu kąpiel w wodach Styksu, by ten uodpornił się na obrażenia (Piętno Achillesa). Percy początkowo nie chciał się zgodzić, ale ostatecznie przyjął propozycję. Nie miał pojęcia, że Nico złożył mu tę ofertę w nadziei na zdobycie sympatii syna Posejdona. W "Synu Neptuna" Percy'emu, pomimo utraty pamięci, wydawało się, że gdzieś już spotkał Nica (nie pamiętał Grovera ani Tysona, chociaż z pozoru byli mu bliżsi), co świadczy o tym, że syn Hadesa był dla niego kimś ważnym. W "Krwi Olimpu" Nico wyznał Percy'emu, że przez długi czas był w nim zakochany. Nie wspomniał, jak bardzo siebie za to nienawidził i jak ogromny ból mu to sprawiało, przedstawił sprawę w czasie przeszłym i oznajmił, że już w porządku i że Percy jest super, ale nie w jego typie. Z Chejronem Percy zawsze traktował Chejrona z szacunkiem i w dodatku bardzo go lubił. Poważnie traktuje rady nauczyciela i nie kwestionuje ich. Gdy w "Morzu Potworów" Chejron odszedł, Percy był bardzo smutny. Zawsze gdy centaurowi dzieje się jakaś krzywda, Percy się martwi (np. w bitwie przy pięści Zeusa lub w bitwie na Manhattanie). Chejron prawdopodobnie tęsknił za Percy'm i martwił się o niego, gdy ten zaginął na początku "Zagubionego Herosa". Z Leonem Leo Valdez i Percy Jackson poznali się w "Znaku Ateny". Można wywnioskować, że byli wobec siebie obojętni - nie czuli do siebie wrogości, jednak nie przyjaźnili się. Leo sobie zarzucał, że to jego wina, że Percy wraz z Annabeth wpadli do Tartaru i bardzo się cieszy, gdy z niego wracają żywi. Jednak na ich wspólnej misji poskromienia Nike w "Krwi Olimpu" Percy zaczyna czuć, że coś jest między nimi nie tak. Wcześniej usłyszał, że Leo trafił na Ogygię i tam zakochał się w Kalipso. Percy przeprasza Leona, jeśli przez niego ta nimfa cierpiała. Jest mu wstyd, że od tamtego feralnego lata, w który sam przebywał na Ogygii, nie myślał zbyt często o Kalipso i nawet nie dopilnował, by bogowie zgodnie z obietnicą uwolnili ją z wyspy. Po tym wyznaniu Leo zaczął cieplej traktować Percy'ego, zaczął mu wymyślać przezwiska, np. Wodnik. Można by rzec, że zostali jako tako przyjaciółmi. Z Piper Percy'ego z Piper nie łączy wiele. Są razem załogą na Argo II, zdarzało im się zamienić razem kilka słów, lecz trudno tu mówić o prawdziwej przyjaźni. Piper szanowała Percy'ego tylko dlatego, że był chłopakiem jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Annabeth, ale przyznała, że gdyby zobaczyła syna Posejdona w mieście, trzymałaby się od niego z daleka.Percy wspomina ja w ,,Greccy bogowie według Percy'ego Jacksona":,,Ej naprawdę mi przykro .Ale w tamtych czasach ludzie bez przerwy zarzynali zwierzęta dla mięsa,skór,skorup i czego tam jeszcze. Dlatego właśnie moja przyjacółka Piper została wegetarianką" Percy jackson Hermes idzie do poprawczaka Z Sileną Percy bardzo lubił Silenę. Zawsze wydawała mu się taka piękna i bardzo sympatyczna, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych sióstr z jej domku ( niektóre myślały tylko o wyglądzie , a nie miały w sobie za obola rozsądku) . Mieli dość dobre relacje, ale nie można tego nazwać przyjaźnią. W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" Percy czuł się winny za śmierć Charliego i bolały go łzy Sileny. Gdy Percy pozwolił Silenie samej polecieć na pegazie do obozu po Clarisse, córka Afrodyty z radości przytula Percy'ego na oczach Annabeth, lecz szybko odskakuje. W chwili śmierci Sileny wszyscy byli bardzo smutni. Na dodatek dziewczyna przyznaje się, że to ona była szpiegiem i że robiła to wbrew swojej woli. Percy po jej śmierci zaczyna traktować Silenę jak prawdziwą bohaterkę i stara się, by nikt nie myślał o niej jak o zdradzieckim szpiegu, tylko jak o dziewczynie, która umarła za przyjaciół. Oceny "]]Percy przez lata był bardzo słabym uczniem. Jest uczniem poniżej przeciętnej. Oto jego oceny i uwagi nauczycieli: Język angielski — niedostateczny. Konieczna poprawa. Poważne problemy z czytaniem. Ma kłopot z wyrażaniem się poprawnie w piśmie. Bardzo słaba znajomość ortografii, charakter pisma pozostawia sobie wiele do życzenia. '' Matematyka — dobry. Nie uważa na lekcjach! Zna podstawy arytmetyki, ale brakuje mu zainteresowania i skupienia, żeby poczynić postępy w nauce. Historia — dopuszczający. Więcej wysiłku! Stara się na lekcjach, ale nie potrafi skupić się dłużej niż kilka minut. Przyłożył się do zadania dotyczącego wojny secesyjnej, ale przydałoby się więcej analizy historycznej, niż krwawych opisów bitew. Nauki przyrodnicze — minus bardzo dobry. Więcej samokontroli! Znakomicie radzi sobie z doświadczeniami, ale powinien unikać powodowania wybuchów i starać się nie podpalać włosów nauczycieli...'' '' Percy w filmie thumb|left|Filmowy Percy Jackson świetnie panuje na wodą Jak dotąd przeniesienia na duży ekran doczekała się już pierwsza część przygód o Jacksonie" Złodziej Pioruna" w reżyserii Chrisa Columbusa.thumb 16 sierpnia 2013 roku odbyła się premiera drugiej części filmu o herosie "Morze Potworów" reżyserowanej przez Thora Freudenthala. W filmie role Percy'ego odgrywa Logan Lerman. Filmowy oraz książkowy Percy mają wiele różnic. W pierwszej książce chłopak ma 12 lat, podczas gdy w adaptacji jest o 4 lata starszy. Jest także bardziej rozgarnięty i śmiały niż oryginalny bohater. Pamiętał też więcej szczegółów niż jego książkowy odpowiednik. Na misji odnalezienia pioruna piorunów Zeusa, wiedział najwięcej i najlepiej sobie radził, podczas gdy Annabeth i Grover wyglądali jakby właśnie wkroczyli w świat półbogów. Film trochę odbiega od książki. Nie jest jej ścisłą i doskonałą adaptacją. Ciekawostki i Cechy * W opowiadaniu Korona Ptolemeusza staję się na chwile "bożkiem". Dzieli Ciało z Egipską Boginią Nechbet. * Ulubiony napój Percy'ego to niebieski nektar i Coca-Cola. * Jego Pełne imię to Perseusz . Sally, matka Percy'ego nazwała go tak, bo był jednym z niewielu herosów, których historia miała szczęśliwe zakończenie. * Percy jest synem Posejdona, lecz w mitologii Perseusz uchodził za syna Zeusa . * Percy prowadził tylko jedna misję, ale uczestniczył w wielu innych. * Percy jest jednym z pięciu herosów, których znana jest danych Urodzenia. Pozostała czwórka do: Thalia , Hazel , Jason i Annabeth . * Woda, którą spuściły na Percy'ego nimfy W "Znaku Ateny" oraz Styks to jedyne wody, pod którymi Percy nie może oddychać, lecz Styks może kontrolować (w "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" użył Styksu, by zmieść Armie Hadesa). * Percy pokonał dwóch głównych bogów: Aresa i Hadesa . Udało mu się również pokonać tytana Hyperiona. * Percy jest ulubionym synem Posejdona. * Polybotes myślał, że jeśli zabije Percy'ego, osłabi Posejdona z powodu jego miłości do syna. * W " Archiwum Herosów " widać, że największym lękiem Percy'ego utrata bliskich osób i zniszczenie obozu. * Przodek Franka Zhanga Był synem Posejdona, co czyni Percy'ego i syna Marsa dalekimi krewnymi. Percy jest tego faktu bardzo dumny. * Percy jest kiepski w łucznictwie, ortografii, gramatyce i czytaniu. * Dokonał wielu wielkich wyczynów jak inni legendarni Herosi: 1 .miał piętno Achillesa. 2. Zdobył złote runo Jak Jazon . 3 .Wszedł i wyszedł z labiryntu jak Tezeusz . 4. Zabił węża jako dziecko, podobnie jak Herakles . 5 .Wszedł do Podziemi kilka razy jak Orfeusz czy Herakles 6 .Drażnił Polifema Jak Odyseusz . 7. Pokonał Lwa Nemejskiego, Hydrę i wszedł do Ogrodu Hesperyd tak jak Herakles. 8 .Przeprowadzał Here/ Junonę przez rzekę jak Jazon. 9. Zabił Meduzę , podobnie Jak jego imiennik Perseusz. 10. Podniósł sklepienie niebieskie jak Herakles. 11 .Oczyścił stajnie Augiasza podobnie jak Herakles. 12. Zmusił Graje do pomocy, podobnie jak Perseusz. 13 .Zabił Minotaura jak Tezeusz. * Percy pojawia się zarówno na okładkach serii " Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy " i " Olimpijscy Herosi ". * Percy potrafi pozostać suchy Pod Wodą, dzięki czemu uratował się od utraty Pamięci w Rzece zapomnienia Lete. * Percy, tak Jak Annabeth, chciałby, aby jego rodzice byli razem (mimo iż bardzo lubi Paula , swojego ojczyma). * Posiada Legendarny Miecz ''Anaklysmos (Wzburzona Fala) Który Zoe podarowała kiedyś Heraklesowi. Swój Miecz nazywa Orkanem. * Nazywa Nowy Jork "Swoim miastem". * Nie chciał być pretorem Nowego Rzymu. * W książce " Złodziej pioruna " Annabeth mówi, że Percy ślini się przez sen. * Zapomniał o swojej pierwszej miesięcznicy oo Annabeth, i żeby nie nie dowiedziała się o tym jego dziewczyną wziął ja na Poszukiwania laski Hermesa ( Pamiętniki Półbogów ). * Hermes zorganizował kolację dla Percy'ego i Annabeth w Paryżu, po Tym Jak pomogli mu znaleźć jego Kaduceusz. * Jego dziewczyna, Annabeth, nazywa go "Glonomóżdżkiem", ponieważ uważa, że Percy ciężko myślący i nie nie widzi oczywistych rzeczy (takich jak, np. uczucie jakim w sekrecie darzy Annabeth) oraz, że ma planktony zamiast mózgu. * Bardzo Lubi niebieskie jedzenie. Jego mama, gdy pracowała w cukierni, przynosiła mu niebieskie słodycze, piekła niebieskie ciasta. Sally podawała je Percy'emu na złość Gabe'owi (pierwszemu ojczymowi Percy'ego), który mówił, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak niebieskie jedzenie. * Tak jak Frank lubi cheeseburgery i pizze. * Jest strasznym żarłokiem. * Posejdon pojawił się u niego na jego przyjęciu urodzinowym wprowadzając w zakłopotanie całą rodzinę. * Jego krwotok z nosa (1 kropla) doprowadził do przebudzenia Gai. * Przejście Percy'ego przez Mały Tyber osłabiło jego łącze empatyczne, które faun Don określa jako "lekko stłamszone". * Percy odmówił Olimpijczykom propozycji zostania bogiem. Powiedział, że chce żyć jak normalny człowiek, uczyć się i starzeć. Nie wyobrażał sobie bycia wiecznym szesnastolatkiem. Również jednym z powodów dla którego odmówił, było by że nie chciał zranić Annabeth. * Jest jedynym półbogiem, którego brat (przyrodni) nie jest człowiekiem. * Gdy był mały, w każde wakacje jeździł z mamą na plażę do Montauk. * W opowiadaniu " Syn Sobka ", spotyka się z bohaterem innej serie Ricka Riordana - Carterem Kanem Z "Kronik Rodu Kane". Razem pokonują potwora - ogromnego krokodyla. Carter zostawia na jego dłoni hieroglif, Który powoduje, że jeśli Percy wymówi jego imię, on się pojawi. * W opowiadaniu "Singer of Apollo" (nie zostało ono wydane w Polsce) Percy zwisa z billboardu w samych bokserkach, które mają niebieski kolor. * Jego ulubionym kolorem jest niebieski. * Tytan Bob mówi, że Percy pachnie dla Potworów jak maślane herbatniki. * Lubi psy (lecz nie nie przepada za metalowymi psami Reyny ). * W " Krwi Olimpu " dowiaduje się o uczuciu Nica. * Pragnie zamieszkać z Annabeth w Nowym Rzymie. * Został przeklęty przez Geriona i Fineasza . * Sprzedał się za pizze i niebieskie żelki (Greccy Herosi według Percy'ego Jacksona). * Jego znakiem zodiaku jest lew. * Nie skończył drugiej klasy liceum. * On, Thalia i Nico spędzili część Bożego Narodzenia w Hadesie. * W "Ostatnim olimpijczyku" Dionizos nazywa Percy'ego "Jorgensonem". Jest to nazwisko Sączysmarka z filmu "Jak wytresować smoka". Percy10.png Image-how-to-reboot-the-percy-jackson-franchise.jpeg Percy i ann święta.png Percy by viria13-d5v0d0k.png Sallyandpercy.jpg Percy.png Percy Jackson Signature.png.png Percy-jackson-the-heroes-of-olympus-18838784-900-1423.jpg Tumblr n0gc86ZPJ01qfrrfso3 500.png Święta percy jackson.jpg 81124.jpg Percy jackson by minjimouse-d59ypcm.jpg Chibi percy by blacknina-d59gysc.jpg Images-10 (1).jpeg ImagesCPYOL2II.jpg Images-34.jpeg Images Kiss Percy and Annabeth.jpg Percy08.jpg Percy15.png Tumblr muwo9auyhQ1qiv5tpo7 400.gif I Love Percy.jpg -3lovers-percabeth-24880184-900-900.jpg Percabeth 3.png Percabetha.jpg Percabeth30.png Percabeth29.png Percabeth28.jpg Percabeth27.png Percabeth11.png Percabeth13.png Percabeth26.png Percabeth20.png Percabeth23.jpg Percabeth24.png Percabeth25.jpg Percabeth09.jpg Percabeth16.jpg Percabeth12.jpg Percabeth07.jpg Percabeth17.png Percabeth-the-heroes-of-olympus-35898299-570-581.png Percabeth-the-heroes-of-olympus-34149340-232-232.jpg Percabeth-the-heroes-of-olympus-34416552-500-567.png Percabeth-by-Viria-the-heroes-of-olympus-34234124-500-640.jpg Ciuchy 1.png And-then-Percy-wore-a-toga-the-heroes-of-olympus-28112549-500-380.jpg Rodzinka 2.png Percabeth.png 11265395 492964287550896 2736071888777043429 n.jpg|niebieskie jedzienie. Percabeth.png Mroczny i Percy.jpg Harry-Potter-Percy-Jackson.jpg 12066071 640310196071623 2309732252880506786 n.png Percy-Jackson-Sea-of-Monsters-Poster-03.jpg Percabeth.png Luke.jpg Mroczny i Percy.jpg Harry-Potter-Percy-Jackson.jpg Percy jackson sketch by zurii122.jpeg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Dzieci Posejdona Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z "Złodziej Pioruna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Morze potworów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Klątwa Tytana" Kategoria:Postacie z "Bitwa w Labiryncie" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ostatni Olimpijczyk" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Ciemnowłosi Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Pozbawieni pamięci Kategoria:Postacie z "Krew Olimpu" Kategoria:W związku Kategoria:Nielegalne dzieci Kategoria:Postacie z "Syn Neptuna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie o czarnych włosach Kategoria:Wnuki Gai Kategoria:Zagubieni